


Of Bad Boys, Officers And Handcuffs

by chocopieyj



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bad boy Youngjae, Day6 and Jinyoung if you squint, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Officer Jaebum, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocopieyj/pseuds/chocopieyj
Summary: Jaebum's work supposedly exists to protect people and that's what he does.But if given, he will not lose the chance to take advantage of his authority for a while.





	Of Bad Boys, Officers And Handcuffs

It's 2 o'clock in the morning when Jaebum finally ends his shift at the station, he gets up from his spot and stretches to relax the muscles of his back, hearing his bones crack lightly.

He rushes to pick up his things before someone thinks of committing some kind of crime and keeps him in the station longer than necessary that day - the only thing he wants at that moment after a 14-hour shift is to come home, take a shower, lie on the bed and not wake up in ten days if possible.

He also wonders if calling his boyfriend at that time would be a good idea, if he’s sleeping he will probably get upset but maybe he can bribe him to get up and put his dinner on the microwave.

But just before he can even dial his number, two of the detectives that went out that night to the obligatory rondines, enter the station with angry faces and with them, are coming other 6 persons.

The station is immediately flooded with the smell of cigarettes and alcohol and Jaebum knows that tonight he won’t be home early either or rather, he’ll arrive very early and he thinks maybe he can still call his boyfriend to go breakfast together.

"Were you about to leave?" Younghyun asks seeing him with his bag on his shoulder and his jacket in hand, Jaebum nods but he hangs up his bag again and he drops himself in his chair with no other option.

"Do you need help to process them?" Jaebum gestures with his head to point to the group of the arrested guys that night and one of them with chicken yellow hair is vaguely familiar, although he can’t remember from where, he was probably in the station before.

Younghyun nods his head, besides Jaebum, Sungjin, and himself there is no one else in the station at that moment - the rest of the patrollers in turn must still be on their rounds, and Jaebum's own partner is also not there, so they are only 3 to process the 6 bullies they brought with them.

"It was just a stupid fight outside of a club. It’ll be fast, and I think you're going to want to stay for this, too"

Jaebum definitely doesn’t want to stay to deal with drunken people that night but he just shrugs and turns around to switch on the pc he just turned off, so he doesn’t see the guy Younghyun sends to his desk but as soon as he looks up, he rolls his eyes, sighing heavily.

"Sit," he says dryly, turning his eyes back to the screen.

"I didn’t do anything wrong" says the boy, staying still, he has a deep cut on his lip that is turning purple but besides that he seems to be unharmed, he doesn’t seem drunk either, "I swear"

"Your name?" Jaebum goes deaf, beginning to ask the routine questions to process the boy as quickly as possible so he can leave.

The other finally sits down, reading the desk name plate and speaking softly, perhaps trying to look regretful but he doesn’t seem to have the slightest remorse, "Jaeb-"

"Officer Im" Jaebum cuts him sharply, repeating the question harshly "Name?"

The boy smiles slightly and rolls his eyes "Okay, I can play that game too. The name is Choi Youngjae, _Officer_ Im "

Jaebum types the name on his computer and automatically, the blanks on his personal information are filled, clearly indicating that this isn’t his first time visiting the station. Probably not the last one either, Jaebum thinks to himself.

"So it was a fight at a nightclub, right?" The officer asks without looking at him, he keeps typing on his computer and repeats the information Younghyun gave him.

"Something like that" Youngjae answers bored, "That's what Officer Kang says, but it isn’t exactly what happened"

Jaebum stops pressing the keys and looks at him raising an eyebrow, "And let me guess, it wasn’t you who started"

"I wasn’t"

"Yeah, right," Jaebum says, retyping something on the form, obviously he doesn’t believe him, "What happened exactly, then?"

Youngjae smiles and turns around to see his friends, one of them is talking to Sungjin and the other is behind him waiting for his turn to be interviewed. The other officer, on the other hand, is talking to the man who really started everything - he's visibly drunk and he's shouting.

"Don’t look at them," Jaebum snapped, getting Youngjae's attention back, the boy rolls his eyes, he knows how all that works and the reason why they take the statements individually but it's not like he's going to get agree with his friends with a simple look.

"What happened tonight?" Jaebum asks, hands on the keyboard to start writing what Youngjae has to say.

"Well, I went to a club," the boy says with a mocking tone and only exasperates Jaebum a little more.

"Would it bother you to be more specific?"

"Alright. I was in a club with my two friends, Jackson and Yugyeom," he says pointing behind him the two guys he was talking about - the chicken yellow blond and the short but very muscular one, now Jaebum can remember where he had seen them before,"The club was at its maximum capacity, it was too many people there but it’s normal you know, Officer Im? It's Friday night so normal people go out over there to have a drink. I personally would rather do something else but my boyfriend decided to turn me down today so..."

Jaebum buffs upset, "Save to yourself the unnecessary details."

Youngjae's smile grows bigger, "Who understands you. Anyways, the fact is that we were there, having a good time and the man over there, the one who is shouting was also a bit exalted in the club so the bouncer got him out of there. We really weren’t paying too much attention, yeah? A few moments after they took him out, we also went out to smoke a bit. And the guy was still there yelling at someone to come out although it was useless, and one of the bouncers was still watching"

"What did you smoke?" The officer interrupts, looking at him with half-closed eyes, as if scrutinizing him.

"Tobacco, what else?" Youngjae rolls his eyes, throwing a Pall Mall red pack he had in his pocket at the desk, "That's not illegal, right, Officer Im?"

"Right," answers Jaebum, looking at the pack just a second, "What else happened?"

"What's up?" Jinyoung, Jaebum's partner, finally returns to the station and with a expressionless face, he sits at his desk to help process the others but when his eyes fell on Jaebum, he smiles wickedly, "Your shift wasn’t over already?"

Jaebum rolls his eyes, because he already knows what his friend is thinking, but he’ll not give him the satisfaction and he turns his eyes to the boy in front of him, who is trying to take advantage of that second of distraction to get out of there but Jaebum isn’t one of the best division detectives for nothing - his attention span goes beyond a simple evasion tactic like that one, "We still don't finish here, sit down"

The boy pouts and throws himself back into the chair reluctantly and Jaebum hears Jinyoung laugh, but he doesn’t say anything and tries to finish with Youngjae.

"So?"

"So nothing, we were there without bothering anyone and meanwhile, the guy with the purple hair and the girl came out of the club" Youngjae pointed to the people he was talking about, "And the three of them started arguing, then purple hair left the drunkard one and the girl alone and they kept screaming for a while until the guy hit her. We couldn’t stay there just watching, right? So we got in the middle and Jackson hyung tried to get him into reason but the guy thought we were lovers of the girl and that's why we defended her and how would he know that what I like are dicks, right?"

Jaebum snorts again, "No details"

Youngjae laughs, "That's it. We tried to keep him from hitting the girl so he hit us instead and then purple hair returned to help him. We were just trying to defend ourselves. Someone called the police and they stopped us for a while outside the club and then detectives Park and Kang brought us here."

When Youngjae stops talking, Jaebum starts typing everything he heard and the boy, while waiting for the officer to finish, takes the package of cigarettes from the desk but before he can return it to his pocket, Jaebum looks at him frowning, extending a hand in front of him.

"Give me that," he orders irritably and Youngjae, who at another time had complained for half an hour, now only obeys the officer's words without question - he doesn’t feel like making him angrier than he is now because he wasn’t in a position where he would win anything.

"Can I leave now?" He asks after a while of seeing the officer silently typing on the computer and listening to his friends repeat for the other officers exactly what he has just said.

"You’re arrested, do you understand that? You aren’t here to visit"

Youngjae lowers his head, a gesture that seems to be reflecting on that issue but he’s actually smiling and Jaebum prefers to ignore him by putting an end to the document of the boy's statement, and gestures for him to get up.

Youngjae looks at his friends and the other officers almost as if he’s screaming for help, because he already knows where Jaebum is heading but nobody pays attention and he resigns himself to follow him to one of the cells in the station - it's not a very nice place, dark, empty and cold. He can’t even imagine how horrible a real cell is, in a prison.

When Jaebum closes the door after forcing him in, Youngjae looks at him sadly, pretending innocence, "Am I going to have to spend the night here?"

"Yes" the detective speaks to him dryly as if he didn’t care, "You will be arrested for at least 36 hours"

A while later, he listens to the others in the cell next door and the truth is that it seemed a little unfair that they left him alone, but thinking about it, he prefers that than to be in a tiny room with the drunkard who started all the fight.

When finally all the statements were taken and compared, it’s found that Youngjae, Jackson and Yugyeom were just defending themselves, the three of them and the girl end up without charges so Jackson, Yugyeom and the girl are free to leave and Youngjae supposes that it wouldn't last too much for them to take him out, too.

But he's been waiting for at least half an hour and he’s starting to feel exasperated and about to yell at someone to get him out but just then, Officer Im appears outside his cell, arms crossed and expression strangely amused.

But Youngjae doesn’t have much patience anymore and he snaps, "When are you going to let me out?"

Jaebum approaches the bars, their faces are a few inches away and he smiles, "I don’t think you're ready to go yet."

"Oh, I’m not?" Youngjae rolls his eyes and gets away, sitting on the only thing that accompanies him in the cold cell, the uncomfortable concrete bench at the back, and he crosses his arms like a sulky child.

Jaebum laughs again and stares at him in a way that bristles all the hairs of Youngjae's body. His eyes are dark but bright and he licks his lips as he sees him doing his little tantrum.

"Does it bother you to be here inside?" He asks, but his voice is suddenly raspy and the blood starts to run quickly all over Youngjae’s body.

"Yes, it bothers me," Youngjae replies approaching again, and watches him carefully. One of the benefits of not being any official, but a detective of high category like Im Jaebum, is to be able to use the clothes that he wants. And the clothes he chooses are ideal, he thinks, the tight pants and the leather jacket, it make him look serious, sexy and rude, the just amount of the three and he bites his lips when he finishes examining him.

"Then you should think about it before you get into trouble, right?"

"Don’t you think I should leave now?"

The detective snorts, and opens the cell, not for Youngjae to leave but for himself to enter and pushes him gently, shaking his head, "No... I think you still need to learn a lesson."

Youngjae lets out a laugh and approaches Jaebum, touching his jacket with his finger, "And are you going to teach me, Officer Im?"

Jaebum gets closer to the boy smiling sideways and took his jaw between his fingers, squeezing his cheeks tightly, "You've been a little shit, Choi Youngjae, you need to be corrected."

To his surprise, Youngjae smiles again and comes much closer, biting his lip, "Then punish me, Officer Im, I've been a bad boy, haven’t I? I deserve it."

The detective smirks and still with his hand on his face he smashes him against the wall of the cell and squeezes the grip enough for Youngjae to wince in slight pain, his body is so close to his that he can feel the boy's manhood shaking in his pants and he laughs.

"Look at that..." he growls, running a finger over his erection, Youngjae stifles a moan "You're a little slut, Choi, does it turn you up this much to be locked up?"

"You make me hot like this, Officer," says the boy, losing himself in the dark and dangerous look with which Jaebum pierces his skull, but he wants to see how much he can provoke him, "What are you going to do about it? Didn’t you say that I need to correct myself?"

The hand Jaebum had on his jaw, moved upwards to close his fist in his hair and pulled him up hard so that the boy kept his eyes on his, "I'm going to make you regret it, Choi Youngjae, I'm going to make you scream until you learn how to behave."

"I'm still waiting," Youngjae said mockingly, his hand tentatively climbing up Jaebum's crotch, and tightening the bulge in his pants, he feels his hard on starting to awaken, "Are you going to punish me, or what?"

Jaebum gasps in a raspy voice and Youngjae's own cock twists in the confines of the denim, "I'm not going just to punish you, I'm going to destroy you today," he growls in a whisper, finally crashing his lips in an aggressive kiss.

Youngjae doesn’t mind how rudely he is treated, and he corresponds the kiss instantly, burying his fingers on the detective's fine hair and Jaebum moves both hands to hold his waist but he doesn’t stop there, and while their tongues meet and Jaebum bites his lips, his hands travel south, squeezing his buttocks and Youngjae moans.

The boy brings his hands to Jaebum's chest, and tries to unbutton his shirt but Jaebum grabs his wrists to stop him and keeps kissing him but this time, pining Youngjae's hands over his head and starts moving his hips over the other's with agility.

"Officer..." Youngjae gasps as Jaebum moves to nibble at his neck and when he hears his pleading voice, he fits his teeth so hard that Youngjae feels like he's tearing off a piece of skin and he’s about to complain but Jaebum speaks first.

"Don’t talk, Choi. Don’t even make a tiny noise."

Youngjae snorted, "Is that an order, Officer?"

"It is, unless you want everyone at the station to know that we arrested a little whore today," the other answers, in a raspy voice and Youngjae can’t think of something more sensual than that, "That's what you want? Let the others hear what a slut you are?"

The boy shakes his head, because no, the truth is that he doesn’t really want the others to hear what’s happening in that cell, and he doesn’t want to add torture to whatever the officer is planning. Not at the moment, at least.

Jaebum smiles pleased, and takes him again by the hair, but this time he pushes him down, to force him to kneel in front of him and Youngjae, without needing to receive an order, unbuttons his pants and lowers it along with his underwear enough to release his semi-erect manhood.

"Open your fucking little mouth for me," Jaebum says sweetly, a strange contrast to his words and the way he holds his hair in his fist, "Let see if this mouth can do blow jobs as good as it blows shit"

Youngjae opens his mouth complacently and touches the tip of the detective's cock with his tongue and sucks on the head with small movements that make Jaebum impatient but increase his arousal, and his manhood begins to harden completely.

Then, his tongue starts to lick the whole length, slowly as he takes his time to savor that piece of meat and helps himself with his hands, one to gently massage the officer's thighs and the other to stroke his balls.

Jaebum snorts, closing his eyes when Youngjae begins to put his dick in his mouth, little by little and with a torturous slowness he moves his head up and down, swallowing when he puts it in and hollowing his cheeks to suck hard the tip when taking it out.

Soon, Jaebum tightens his strands harder, hurting him but that doesn’t bother him, Youngjae looks up and sees the detective with his head thrown back, eyes closed and biting hard on his lower lip to restrict any sound that wants to escape from his throat. The mere sight makes him feel like a rock between his legs.

Youngjae feels a not very gentle tug on his hair and, concentrating once more on the officer's lower parts, he begins to move faster, feels the precum mixing with his own saliva and he loves the taste of Jaebum in his mouth, the weight of his hard flesh on his tongue and the feel of his fingers digging into his scalp.

A thread of saliva still binds him to Jaebum's dick when he pulls it out of his mouth and he smiles, it should be a disgusting scene but he feels his own member dripping in the confines of his jeans, he gently licks the length and heads down, he needs to recover his breathing and meanwhile, entertains his tongue in the other's the balls, sucking them and putting them in his mouth while helping with a hand to keep stimulating his manhood.

Jaebum loses his patience and growls, taking his own cock to guide it to Youngjae's lips and stuffing it into his mouth once more. Youngjae receives him happily, but the officer doesn’t let him go with his own rhythm this time, and he moves his hips crashing his lower parts against his face, feeling as the tip enters and touches the boy's throat repeatedly, while the latter moves his tongue as best he can and keeps sucking in, ignoring the suffocating feeling caused by Jaebum’s rapid thrusts, and enjoying the officer's gasps, while his own moans are inevitably contained and a line of saliva mixed with cum slipped from his mouth by the chin.

Sneakily, Youngjae puts his hand into his jeans to jerk himself off, the pressure is too much and he feels that he will explode if he doesn’t start to release it. His length is too wet and makes it easier to slide his hand and that, plus the feeling of Jaebum in his throat causes his blood to quickly flow to his lows.

But the pleasure doesn’t last long because suddenly, Jaebum pulls his hair hard enough to pull his cock out of his mouth and makes him moan in pain as he pulls up to make him stand up forcefully.

"What do you think you’re doing?" He snaps, his voice raspy and deep, looking at him as if angry and Youngjae shudders.

"Showing you how good I can suck you off, Officer" the boy replies, and it's not surprising how badly his own voice sounds but he doesn’t care, he just wants to kneel and suck Jaebum until dry him completely.

Jaebum laughs and shakes his head slowly, grabbing Youngjae's hard manhood, and he lets out a moan, "You were enjoying it, weren’t you? Who gave you permission to touch yourself, Choi?"

"I just wanted..." the other starts to say but Jaebum doesn’t let him finish.

"Did you want to release too? But I didn’t tell you that you can do it, did I?"

"You don’t"

"And who is in charge here?" He whispers and with the hand still in his hair pulls his head back hard and nibbles at his neck.

"You, Officer Im"

Jaebum smiles, giving him a little peck on the lips, "I'm glad at least that's clear to you," he says as he turns him around sharply, so that he faces the wall, takes his hips to bend him a bit and then pulls his jeans and underwear down to his ankles and begins to stick his manhood on Youngjae's butt, who stifles a moan.

"I told you to be quiet" the detective orders in his ear before biting the lobe of his ear while one of his hands superficially touches the boy's bottom and squeezes the delicious flesh before opening his partition and touching his entrance with one of his fingers, tentative. He's making Youngjae impatient, who wants him to really touch him - he wants to feel his fingers, his mouth and his dick inside him.

"Officer..." he gasps, raising his butt a little more, moving slowly to see if Jaebum can take his wishes into consideration but what he gets is the opposite. Jaebum stops his light caresses and turns him to face him again and smiles at him.

"Do you want me to touch you?" He asks and Youngjae rolls his eyes, because it's a bit obvious what he wants but Jaebum just laughs - it's hateful. "What do you want, Youngjae? Tell me"

Youngjae knows it's a tricky question, if he tells him what he wants, maybe Jaebum isn’t going to give it to him - it was the main point that all that shit is a punishment, but still he decides to take a chance.

"Your tongue," he says in a whisper and Jaebum smirks again, satisfied.

"My tongue? Where do you want it?” But this time, he doesn’t wait for an answer and kisses him aggressively, sticking his tongue into his mouth and he can still feel his own taste present there, but that only makes his dick twitch.

Then he goes down his neck, licking the surface, doing small hickeys and biting some parts of skin and gets away only a second of Youngjae's body to remove his shirt and continues the travel of his tongue across his chest, sucking his nipples and smiling when the boy shudders and drowns his moans.

Youngjae's hands lay down on the detective's broad shoulders, enjoying the soft roughness of his tongue on his skin, but it is not enough, he also wants to touch him and tries to slide his hands under his shirt, but as soon as Jaebum feels his hands on his abdomen, stops and back away from him, gripping his wrists with force.

"Don’t touch me." he snaps at him, turns him around and rudely pulls his hands back, and with the handcuffs he keeps in a pocket of his jacket, he ties both wrists to his back to prevent him from trying to touch him again.

"Officer Im..." the boy complains, wanting to turn around but Jaebum holds him tightly, taking him to the back of the cell pulling the handcuffs and forcing him to kneel and bow, so that his upper body lays on the concrete bench.

"Bad boys can’t touch," the other man says with a mocking tone and kneels behind him, sticking his still hard manhood back on his ass, "When you learn to be good, maybe I'll let you touch me."

Youngjae whines but he is obviously ignored, and Jaebum concentrates completely on the boy's partition, starting to play with his entrance again but every time Youngjae makes a sound, the detective hits his ass or thigh to force him to shut up, although the slaps aren’t exactly silent either.

Jaebum sticks a finger in his passage suddenly and Youngjae can’t help but let out a whimpering moan, because he’s completely dry, but the officer removes it almost instantly and caresses the edge gently. "Do you want to be good to me, Choi? Are you going to be a good boy?"

Youngjae nods his head knowing what's coming and closes his eyes hard at the feeling of Jaebum’s thick manhood entering his passage, it’s raw and painful but he tries with all his might not make any sound as he was asked, and it seems that Jaebum is pleased as he starts to kiss his shoulder gently.

Once inside, Jaebum waits a minute for Youngjae to get used to him since he doesn’t want to hurt him too much and he caresses his thighs slowly, whispering encouraging words in his ear when he starts to move inside of him.

The boy gasps, arching his back and tries to enjoy the raw rubbing of his skin against Jaebum’s length, it feels like burning but the pain makes his own dick swell and he moves his hands in a futile attempt to let go to hold on to something and the speed of Jaebum inside him increases, the sounds of dull thuds begin to fill the cell and Youngjae can’t help but moan noisily when he touches his prostate with one go.

"Do you like that?" Says the detective airless, and digs his nails into Youngjae's hip, starting to get in more forcefully, "Do you like my cock raw like that inside you?"

Youngjae leaves behind any attempt to remain silent, without thinking if anyone could hear them or not and nods his head, moving his own hip to meet Jaebum's thrust and squeezes the muscles of his entrance to suck it inward.

"Faster," he asks, but when he hears the request, Jaebum pulls out, making him whimper, "Please…"

Jaebum giggles and gets in again, right to the bottom but he barely moves smoothly and he’s making Youngjae crazy, "You have behaved badly, Choi... what would happen if I go now and I leave you like this? Do you think it would be punishment enough?"

Youngjae shakes his head vigorously, and if he could move his hands, he would hold Jaebum from wherever he could to keep him from leaving, "No... please, I'll be good"

Jaebum laughs and stirs inside him, which ignites him more, "You really want to be good, Youngjae? Do you want me to keep fucking you?"

Youngjae nods, letting out a chant of 'yes' and shudders as he feels Jaebum's hands on his back, caressing him gently,

"Huh... I don’t know if I can trust you."

The boy doesn’t know what to say, he’s dying to feel Jaebum taking him mercyless, feel his skin burning at the contact with the other’s and this was pure torture, "I promise... I'll be good for you, Officer" he whispers pitifully, and Jaebum’s smile widens, he's enjoying it.

Then he starts to move with a slow sway that isn’t enough for either of them, but he doesn’t think about giving Youngjae what he wants so soon. He leans over the boy and nibbles at his skin, leaving purple marks on his back that will remind him that night for a few weeks. "Can you cum untouched for me?"

Youngjae makes a throaty sound between a moan and a grunt when the tip of Jaebum's dick touches his prostate and he nods, "Yes... I... ah!"

The officer waits long enough to hear him say yes and starts to move hard, crashing his hips into Youngjae's butt and his hands are buried again at his waist, to keep him in position as he enters him repeatedly hitting the spot inside Youngjae that sooner or later is going to blow him up.

Youngjae leaves any caution and his moans and screams of pleasure and pain go out unrestricted, maybe everyone in the station can hear him now but he doesn’t care anymore. He’s desperate to find his release when he feels how his blood accumulates in his lowers and a tingling feel starts to run through his belly.

"Come on, Choi, cum for me," growls the officer in his guttural and sensual voice, and his mouth is back to focus on the skin of his shoulder, his hips hit him hard and the sure thrusts become wild hits, Youngjae can feel he’s as desperate as him.

"Fuck!" An electrifying spasm runs through his spine and Youngjae cums with a scream, squeezing all the muscles of his passage with Jaebum's cock inside and whimpers as the officer keeps moving inside him, massaging his prostate slower until all of his seed come out and his body twists gently because of the over-sensitiveness after his orgasm and with Jaebum chasing his own, which doesn’t take long to arrive.

Jaebum cums inside him with a hard slam and throws all his weight over Youngjae, he pants quietly as he keeps moving slowly until he milks himself dry and stays still for a moment, to catch his breath, "Shit, Choi, you're really good."

Youngjae smiles with a tired expression, but feels proud of himself when he hears the praises the detective’s whispering in his ear, caressing his legs and sides gently, "You're so good to me, you did it right."

"Did you like it?" The other asks, he’s so tired and he no longer feels his knees but he feels satisfied.

"I loved it" answers Jaebum, leaving his body carefully and without making him wait too long, takes off the handcuffs finally and helps him get up, he also helps him get dressed, because Youngjae seems to have no strength for anything else at that moment and he lets him rest for a while, while he goes up and fastens his jeans, helps him with the shirt and buckles his own pants.

A few minutes later Youngjae opens his eyes and smiles, the officer is at his side trying to clean up his mess on the floor of the cell and that vision amuses him in some way, Jaebum doesn’t look like the kind of person who would care about that, considering how he just has fucked him.

"Can I go now, Officer Im?" He asks getting up, he's in pain and just wants to lie on his bed and sleep.

Jaebum also gets up and kisses him almost tenderly, "Yes, get out now."

"Thanks for the lesson, Officer," Youngjae recovers his defiant tone and sarcastic smile, "I'll try to be good from now on."

"I better not see you around here again, Choi."

"Or what? Are you going to punish me again?" Laughs the boy, reaching the cell’s door and discovering that it was always open, "Do you do this with everyone who ends up here?"

Jaebum snorts, rolling his eyes, "Only to who is worth it. Are you going to go or do you prefer to sleep here?"

"Yeah, I'm already leaving. See you, Officer,” saying this, Youngjae leaves, because he’s sure that the detective is capable to leave him there and he won’t give him the chance to lock him up, so he runs to the exit of the station, so quickly that he doesn’t even notice if someone who could have heard them is still there but he doesn’t care anymore - all he want is to get home.

Jaebum hears him run and he sighs tiredly. He finishes cleaning there superficially only to disguise what had just happened, (he may have to clean it thoroughly later), and then he goes to his desk to delete the security videos. While the files are deleting, he closes his eyes and thinks of his boyfriend and the warm bed that awaits him at home.

Half an hour later, when he makes sure everything is in order and all the evidence of what happened in the cell is permanently eliminated, he flees from there, saying goodbye to some patrolmen who were out of the station and he drives to his apartment impatiently.

When he finally arrives, he goes directly to the bedroom, he barely has the strength to take off his clothes, his boyfriend is sleeping deeply and he hugs him tightly from behind when he lies down, he whispers an “I love you” and falls asleep instantly.

 

*****

*****

*****

 

When Jaebum wakes up, he is alone in bed and when he sees the clock he notices it's past noon.

He yawns and stretches, he wants to stay in bed all day but a delicious smell comes from the kitchen and he decides that he’ll get up just because his hunger is stronger.

"Hey," he smiles tenderly as he sees his sneaky boyfriend on the stove making the pancakes that have getting him up. He approaches and hugs him from behind, stopping the production of breakfast for a moment.

"Morning," the boy answers and turns around in his arms to kiss him, to which Jaebum corresponds gladly.

When cutting the kiss, Jaebum doesn’t let go and sinks his nose on his neck, he smells of soap and though it’s something very simple he loves that smell. He assumes that he has just taken a shower.

"Hyung, let me go," the other laughs, pushing him gently and Jaebum moves away enough to see him well, the cut on his lip now has a dark color of horrible appearance.

"How is your body?" He asks worriedly, also noticing purple greenish marks on his wrists. He takes his hands and kisses the bruises lovely, "Did I hurt you a lot? I'm sorry, Jae."

"A few hours ago you didn’t seem too worried about that, Officer"

"Shut up"

Youngjae laughs and gives him his back to turn the pancakes over the pan, "I'm fine"

"Humm" Jaebum isn’t so sure about it, and tries to examine his body, he lifts his shirt and uncovers the marks of his own teeth adorning the entire surface, some hickeys are bright purple and other yellowish. His knees also have red scrapes, but besides that and the purple marks caused by the handcuffs, he does seem to be fine.

He embraces him again and Youngjae smiles, hugging him back, the man's duality amused him as much as he loved it. The facet of the cruel, emotionless police officer and the tender and cheesy boyfriend.

While they’re hugging, Jaebum puts a hand inside his boxers and with a finger touches his entrance as gently as he can, sure is all irritated after how it was mistreated that early morning and proves his theory right when Youngjae walks away with a moan of pain.

"Ouch, hyung, no"

"Does it hurt too much? Sorry."

"It hurts just a little," Youngjae shrugs and turns off the stove to prevent something from burning out, since it seems Jaebum is going to be all all over him that morning, "But if you want to do it again right now, please let’s use lube, okay?"

Jaebum grimaces and hugs him again, "I'm sorry"

"I already told you it's okay, hyung" Youngjae kisses him and looks at him suggestively, "It's not like it's the first time nor the last"

The older one rolls his eyes and finally moves away from Youngjae, the desire to worry about him has been erased.

"Hyung... about my file..."

"There are no charges for the thing at the club," he says in a serious voice and Youngjae grimaces.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"No," but it's obvious that he is, Jaebum speaks as if he was a little child and he was supposed to be the mature one in that relationship - the one who in fact, keeps his college boyfriend on the line.

They met at the station four years ago - Jaebum had just graduated from the police academy and was a rookie patrolman and Youngjae was the son of the Head Officer of that division and had just entered the university at the time.

Jaebum is 5 years older but that didn’t stop the attraction from being born between them - their personalities are completely opposite but they complement each other like two pieces of a puzzle and also, in Jaebum’s eyes there is no one more perfect than Youngjae; they began to officially date a couple of months after meeting and shamelessly flirting here and there.

As he was the boss's son, it wasn’t weird to see him at the station all the time but it wasn’t until they started dating that Jaebum realized that it wasn’t just that but Youngjae liked to get into trouble. It was small matters and unimportant ones, in fact - street fights, parties in residential areas or in private lots - things that he could get well out thanks to the fact that his father was a police chief.

He knows he shouldn’t be upset and used to it but he can’t stand that his boyfriend is getting into trouble constantly. What if one day something goes wrong? He prefers him to stay safe and without problems, that's for sure.

"Sorry, hyung"

"Don’t apologize, it wasn’t your fault"

"Then why are you upset?" Youngjae tells him approaching him, Jaebum doesn’t pull away when he takes his hand which tells him he’s not as angry as he looks but still speaks to him carefully "Is it because I went to the club?"

"No, Jae. You can go wherever you want," Jaebum shakes his head, he might not like it very much if Youngjae goes to seedy clubs or parties where everything always gets out of control but he would never forbid him to do something,"What I don’t like is to see you arrested and you know it, what I want is for you to stop getting into trouble."

Youngjae has his eyes fixed on the floor and keeps playing with Jaebum's fingers. "Yesterday it wasn’t my fault, really"

"It's not just about yesterday"

"I know. I’m sorry"

"Don’t apologize," Jaebum repeats and Youngjae finally looks at him, he has a small smile on his lips and approaches to kiss him gently.

Jaebum sighs defeated, his gaze finally softens and he runs his thumb to superficially touch the cut on the boy's lip, the swelling doesn’t seem to going to give up very soon.

"Look what they've done to your face," he says softly, as if regretting the fact and Youngjae pouts.

"You don’t like me like this?"

"I don’t"

Youngjae laughs softly and watches as Jaebum sets out to find the first aid kit and returns to his side with a cotton swab, a disinfectant solution and an ointment to cure that wound.

"Do you think someone heard us?" The younger one asks while his boyfriend takes care on the bruise.

Jaebum finally smirks with that evil smile he usually draws on, "Are you worried about that now?"

"Yes! My dad is going to kill me and you if he finds out we did it again there. Wasn’t he going to transfer you the last time?"

Jaebum laughs, shaking his head, "He told you that? He told me he was going to force you to move back home with him"

Youngjae rolls his eyes, as if that would really stop them from having sex in the station.

The last time was in the officers dressing room. They were alone and one thing led to the other, ending with Youngjae over Jaebum's hips, who was thrusting inside him from below. They forgot that his father was still in his office and that time he threatened to fire Jaebum, but what Youngjae found the most amusing of all, was that he never told them that he would forbid their relationship.

His father has a certain affection for Jaebum, besides being one of his best officers, so he liked the two of them going out together but they can’t keep fucking at the station if they don’t want to know the limit of the patience of the boss, that's for sure.

"The station was empty," Jaebum explains when he finishes putting the ointment on the wound. "Sungjin and Younghyun took the arrested man to another station and I told the patrollers to wait outside, but I think Jinyoung did heard us."

"What?!" Youngjae turns red as a tomato out of shame and Jaebum mocks him.

"He was there when I was deleting the recordings and he looked at me with disgust but he seemed also ready to mock me. He’s probably going to use that against me for a while," he says with a shrug. He doesn’t care if his friend has heard, he himself also had to put up with the same a couple of times when Jinyoung was with his boyfriend, "I warned you to keep quiet."

"This was all your fault!" He shouts between amused and angry, pushing him out of the kitchen and Jaebum laughs, following him.

Youngjae is typing quickly on his phone and ignores him when the older man approaches from behind, starting to kiss his neck.

"Who are you writing to?"

"Jinyoung hyung, I'm going to treat him breakfast as an apology."

Jaebum rolls his eyes and snatches the cell phone, throwing it into the couch, "Please, it's not like he's never heard you before. Don’t call him and pay attention only to me today."

The boy laughs at his attitude but gives in and lets Jaebum kiss him until they run out of air. "Hyung, I'm hungry"

"Me too," he replies, nibbling at the already battered skin on his neck, but Jaebum seems not to have enough of it yet.

"No, seriously!" Youngjae pushes him and goes to the kitchen for breakfast and Jaebum joins him a minute later.

He sits next to him on the kitchen island, wraps his hands around his waist and opens his mouth for Youngjae to feed him.

It’s not the most comfortable position in the world but they fit well and Youngjae gives him pancakes in the mouth.

And those are his favorite mornings, just him and Jaebum together being comfortable and quiet but by judging the way the older one is stroking his thighs, they may play with the handcuffs again after breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just for fun because in my mind, all of us deserved an officer JB xD 
> 
> Let me know what you think!!
> 
> Support JUS2 <3


End file.
